board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(5)Terry Bogard vs (12)Aya Brea 2002
Results Wednesday, July 3rd, 2002 Ulti's Analysis As big a surprise as Spyro/Morrigan was for some people, most were able to see why Morrigan wound up winning. Spyro simply does not have mainstream GameFAQs popularity; however, Terry/Aya sent the board into its first true frenzy. Terry Bogard was expected to roll over Aya Brea in this match, especially considering he is a mainstay from the critically acclaimed King of Fighters series. If Morrigan, star of a fighting series in her own right, was able to roll over a little-known character in Spyro the Dragon, then why should Terry Bogard have any issues with the likes of a "nothing but looks" character from Parasite Eve? Naturally, the 2002 contest began a tradition of making no sense whatsoever during this match. One day after Morrigan's victory, the same voters that propelled her forward turned on another fighting game character and gave Aya Brea an easy win in her own right. The board noticed this, and the cries of TJF were all over the place. Everyone remembers how bad the Street Fighter 2 whining was, right? Terry Bogard's loss had a very similar effect to it, perhaps even moreso. The Summer of 2002 was the busiest time period that this board has ever seen, and when a ton of Terry Bogard fans start whining, you had no choice but to notice. Not that they didn't have a good reason, mind you. This match took place directly after Morrigan's victory, and it made no sense that Terry would lose all of one day afterwards to an opponent that could not have possibly been that much more popular than Spyro the Dragon. But regardless of all the complaints, it happened, and the complaining continued for quite a long time afterwards. I distinctly remember a "What? Terry Bogard LOST??" 200 post topic being created two weeks after this match. Terry Bogard fans may not be that large in size (obviously), but they're quite the vocal bunch, as are most fighting game fans. On the other side of this is Aya Brea, derivative of ertyu's aya pe 001 account (he closed ertyu after "CJayC" IMd him) and star of Parasite Eve. Parasite Eve is a decent little game, but Aya is in no way, shape, or form a mainstream GameFAQs character. When all factors were considered, the board blamed two factors for Aya Brea's success in this match. One, and most obvious, was TJF. TJF wasn't a fad after Morrigan, simply because there was absolutely no proof of it. But when a female fighting character beats down a relatively unpopular male character, then the next day features a male fighting character lose to a relatively unpopular female character, there were few other conclusions that could be drawn. And considering now niche the contest was at this time, small things like match pictures and such could easily be blamed for such things. After all, if you're one of those "I have to vote in every match" types of people and you see a poll with two characters you had never heard of, who will you vote for? TJF may not be a proven fact presently, but it sort of was at the time. The second factor was the Square factor. Everyone knows how anti-Square this board is, because Square is supposedly the evil empire that can simply never be defeated no matter the circumstances. This match was the beginning of that tradition. Aya's Square affiliation cannot be proved as a factor for her victory here, but it's easy enough to blame Square for it. Because of this, any match featuring Square anything was viewed with disdain by this board after this match. It's unfair, but it happened. The unfortunate thing is that Square gets a lot of bad publicity from angry anti-Square people for whatever reason. The fact is that Square makes good games and they aren't popular by accident. Not that this board or the anti-Square folk care, of course. Of course, Square still has its fair share of fans. Those fans had no problems rubbing in their victory here, and this whole thing may have also been the start of the "Square vs the world" mentality seen among board users both pro Square and anti Square alike on this board. As annoying as anti Square people can be, pro Square fans are just as bad. And is Terry Bogard vs Aya Brea can generate such hostility, God only knows what this board was going to see should two high class characters from opposite companies duke it out. Stats and Analysis Before the Match Terry Bogard was the favorite to win the match. He was from the popular series King of Fighters and was easily thought to be the strongest characters in the series. Aya Brea on the other hand is from Parasite Eve. Even though she is from Squaresoft, they are more known at making RPGs at GameFAQs. Besides just yesterday a person from a fighting series had no problem winning against her opponent. After the Match One day after a person from a fighting series won Terry Bogard lost despite being from a more popular fighting series. Aya Brea couldn't be that much more popular than Spyro. There may have not been that much whining from yesterday's match, but there was a whole lot in this one. The factor, TJF became a popular saying after this match because one day we have an obscure female fighter winning a match and the next day we have a popular male fighter losing to female from an obscure game. Even though Terry Bogard's fanbase may be very small; they were very vocal, there were topics of people whining days after this match. Interesting Facts * Despite Terry Bogard being the huge favorite on the board, it was Aya Brea who had the majority of brackets picking her to win. * TJF becomes a popular factor. • Previous Match • Next Match Category: 2002 Contest Matches